Uncle Jack
by Hogwarts 7777
Summary: Jack is taking a break the FBI to look after his Niece Penny Jack as been watching little Penny being treated badly from everybody in the house . Jack also think his Brother John and his Partner Joan are hurting little Penny he knows that John has can Jack use his skills as a Special Agent to get to the bottom of what is going on and save little Penny ?
1. Prolougue

**Note I do not own the characters in Sue Thomas FB Eye**

This is my story so I thought would say how Jack's older Brother John came to be a single Parent also why he fell out with Jack John was a very good older Brother to Jack when they were Children looking out for him . When John was 12 and Jack was 9 a girl called Kate moved next door with her foster family Kate had lost every member of her family when the car her Parents , her Grandparents on her Mum's side , she was in , the car her Grandparents on her Dad's side , were driving Aunt and Uncle were in were hit by a van.

Unknown to anyone Kate hit her head in the crash Kate and John were friends Kate also got on with Jack then Kate and John were in last two years of High School they started to date . But after they had finished High School Kate moved away to train to become a High School Teacher whale John stayed to help his Dad run the garage he managed going to a collage a couple of days a week to learn how to fix cars .

Jack who at the time was 16 started dating a 18 year old girl called Joan Powers unknown to Jack Joan had a crush on his Older Brother one day when Jack was out Joan cheated with John who knew Joan was going out with Jack when Joan then dumped Jack a few month later Joan became pregnant with John's Child this really upset Jack who moved out of the family home staying with one of his friends but a few months later his friend's Parents had to leave town so Jack had to move back into the family home .

Nine months later Joan Twin boys who they named Shawn and Donovan now being a Father John stared a cub company at first from the garage then when the business doing well John got a bank loan to but the building next door to the garage when when Donovan and Shawn were four year old Joan left leaving John to look after their Sons . Then four years later Kate came back into John's life as she had got a job teaching at the local high school Kate and John dated John and Kate married in the summer of 1995 . Jack got very well with his Sister in-law John hated the fact that Jack and Kate got on so well becaues they liked the same thing. John did everything he could to try and stop Jack and Kate's friendship .

John and Kate lived with John and Jack's Parents and were going buy they own place when Kate fell pregnant so John thought it would be best to wait until their baby was born before buying their own home but Kate was hiding a secret from John the fact that she was getting headaches Kate went to see a Doctor who first sent Kate for eye test which showed Kate not having trouble seeing Kate then went back to the Doctor who asked about her Parents and any other family member Kate This is my story so I thought would say how Jack's older Brother John came to be a single Parent also why he fell out with Jack John was a very good older Brother to Jack when they were Children looking out for him . When John was 12 and Jack was 9 a girl called Kate moved next door with her foster family Kate had lost every member of her family when the car her Parents , her Grandparents on her Mum's side , she was in , the car her Grandparents on her Dad's side , were driving Aunt and Uncle were in were hit by a van.

then told the Doctor about the how her whole family were killed when a van hit their cars the Doctor then asked Katie she could have hit her head Kate the Doctor she did hit her head the Doctor then sent Kate for CT Scan Kate told the Doctor she was pregnant the Doctor Kate that the CT Scan would not hurt the unborn Baby the CT Scan showed Kate had a clot on the brain which could burst any time .

Penny was born 31st August 1996 Kate begged Jack if she die to make sure that Penny was always loved . After finding out Kate had a clot on the brain which could bust any time Jack and John's Parents re mortgaged they home so they could pay for the operation also pay someone to look after Kate after the operation . After finding out Kate needed an operation on her brain John was very angry he would take ten year old Shawn and Donovan out one time John took Donovan and Shawn to the city for the weekend this where he met Joan again Joan told John she left him becaues she was unwell after this John took Donovan and Shawn went to the city every weekend .Leaving Penny with his Parents as Kate to unwell to look after Penny herself . Kate had the operation when Penny was two months old Kate had the operation but sadly Kate never woke up then a month after Kate's death John bought Joan home with him and told his Parents way Joan had left him and the Twins .

After Kate's death John got left a lot of money becaues Kate's family had left her money in their wills Joan also got left money by her all of Grandparents so John and Joan paid of the loan on the building he had bought for the cub company also buying the garage that John , Jack's Father had been managing , the building that was next to the garage John hired builders to knock the garage and building into one making the garage bigger . On one side of the garage John put petrol pumps , also place were car could be washed John also got the builders to build a convenience store that Mother now manages , also a one bedroom house were John and Jack's Parents moved into , the restaurant that John and Jack's Mother use to managed that now is managed by Joan,s Parents . John , Joan also bought the house he and Jack grow up in , a house for themselves and 4 more houses . soon both John and Joan had no money left

Jack and John's Parents told John that would help with Penny but they were not going to rise the child for him as Penny got older things got worst she started look more and more like Jack having his brown eyes and black hair having the same mannerisms as Jack . All this made John think that Penny was not his Daughter thinking that Jack and Kate had been seeing each behind his back and that was Penny was Jack's Daughter . When Jack stayed with his Parents if Penny had nightmare or if she fell over she would always go to him this made Jack wonder who Penny went to when he was not there which was most of the time.

Every time Jack went to stay with his Parents John would have a go at him sometimes ending up hitting Jack but Jack and John's Parents would always take John's side . Jack was always telling his Parents that Joan was not good for John and that he was worried about Penny that he though that Penny was behind other Children but his Parents would not listen to their youngest Son telling him that Joan was good for John . Then when Penny was nearly 4 John and Joan bought their own house and moved out of his Parents house taking Penny with them then the Christmas of 2000 John told his family that he Joan were going to get married the wedding was going to happen in March 4th 2001


	2. Chapter 1

It was March 3rd 2001 Jack Hudson was on Holiday from his job working for the FBI as a Special Agent he was visiting Wisconsin because his older Brother John was getting married for the 2nd time John's first Wife Kate died when she was having a operation on her brain leaving her 2 month Daughter old Penny . Jack didn't know went on when was not there but Penny did play like normal child spend most of her time in her room or on his knee and if Jack took her out Penny would what be carried after a few minutes of walking . But what worried was that Penny was going 5 on August 31 and was still really saying much **.**

Jack had been staying at his Brother's house for a four days Jack had been watching John and Joan shouting at Penny then in the early hours of Jack's 2nd morning Jack got up to use the Bathroom he was walking past Penny's room heard what sounded like slapping also crying Jack hid and waited about 10 minutes later Jack saw John coming out of Penny's room after he knew John had gone Jack went into Penny room to found face down on her bed seeing Penny's bottom was bight pink Jack sits on the end of the bed then lifted Penny it was then that Jack saw Penny had wet the bed " come on let get washed and your bed charged " said Jack picking Penny up and carrying to Bathroom "I am just going to put you down so I can run you a bath " said Jack putting her down when the bath was fall Jack lifted Penny in " right I am just going take your dirty bedding off then put clean on when I will bring you some clothes " said Jack .

When Jack came back into the Bathroom he saw Penny hadn't even washed herself " came on I will give you a wash " said Jack soon Penny was washed and dressed " go and wait in your room I'll get you a ice to put on your bottom " said Jack going to the Kitchen Jack went to the freezer and got a bag peas out warping the peas in a towel Jack then went back to Penny putting icepack on her bottom Jack then sat and read to Penny until the ice pack had done it's job Jack then put the peas back that day Jack took Penny out for the day .

Over his time Jack also saw Joan,s Parents giving his Twin Nephews Donovan and Shawn money also lots of other treats not knowing Jack was there telling Penny that naughty little girls do not get any thing nice one day Jack talked Penny into going out to the back yard to play Jack had gone inside because he needed to use the Bathroom Jack was just back outside again when he saw Donovan and Shawn bullying Penny getting her so upset that Penny ended up throwing a ball at Donovan and Shawn but both them moved a side so the ball hit Joan,s Mother breaking her glasses .

Lyn grabs Penny **"right girl your in big trouble "** said Joan then dragging her in side **"the girl has just thrown a ball at my Mother"** said Lyn letting go of Penny John then picks Penny up by her t shirt " **right girl you will go to your room with your Step Mother who will Punish you then you will stay there for the rest of the day without any meals"** said John then putting her back down again Penny then goes to her room with Joan "John your being far to hard Penny I saw what was happening Donovan and Shawn were picking on Penny she was upset when throw the ball she did not mean to hit Mrs Powers " said Jack .

" I wonder what your work colleagues say"said John " what do you mean by that "? Asked Jack " well a FBI Agent who is taken by a badly behaved Child " said John " look John Penny I have never seen Penny being badly behaved I mean have seen Donovan and Shawn picking on she got upset " said Jack "well Jack you will soon see what Penny really like when your in charge on your own when she will not do what she is told " said John .

Just then Donovan and Shawn walked past " hey Donovan , Shawn come over here a minute " said John " OK Dad" said Donovan " what the mater Dad " ? Asked Shawn "were you teasing the girl before she throw the ball at your Grandmother "? Asked John " no I was asking her if she wanted a drink " said Donovan " I was asking if she wanted a candy bar " said Shawn " thanks Donovan , Shawn I'll call when lunch is ready " said John walking toward the Kitchen Donovan and Shawn then walked a way from Jack "they are all on our side " said both Donovan and Shawn Jack then turned away and started to walk away but was grabbed by John **"let me go John now "** said Jack **" no way you will stop the girl from being punished "** said John .

Ten minutes later John let Jack go Jack then went to Penny's room to talk to her seeing Joan came out of Penny's room carrying a hair brash moving so Joan wouldn't see him Jack watched Joan go into her and John's room Jack then walked into Penny's room founding her laying face down crying seeing Penny's bottom Jack could see what Joan had done to her . Sitting down next to her Jack lifted Penny 's top half of body up and placed it on his knee Jack just sat rubbing Penny's back "it's OK Sweetheart it's OK I am here " said Jack soon Penny had cried herself to sleep . Jack then walked out of Penny's room Jack walked towards the Kitchen when Jack to the Kitchen he found a note on the counter picking up Jack read it Jack we have gone to the Hotel don't bother to came as Joan and I don't what you or the girl at our wedding I have told our Parents the girl is not well and you are staying to look after her .

Jack decided that he would put a ice pack on Penny's bottom going over to the freezer Jack got a bag peas out wrapping the peas in a towel Jack then went back into Penny's room and place the peas on Penny's bottom Jack then went back to the Kitchen to see what he could make for Penny and himself for dinner looking in the fudge Jack could not find any thing decided he would let Penny sleep for whole . A hour a later " come on Penny time to wake up there nothing to eat so we need to go to the Grocery Store to get some shopping " said Jack seeing the worried look on Penny's face "is this about what happened earlier " ? Asked Jack Penny nods her head to say yes well " don't worry Sweetheart it's just you and me now so you can come out of your room and you can have meals " said Jack " OK Uncle Jack " said Penny " good girl come on I'll help you get you up " said Jack then taking the bag of peas of Penny's bottom seeing it had done it's job then helping Penny up and pulling her underwear and trousers up " right lets get your shoes on " said Jack "OK Uncle Jack " said Penny .

Before going to the Grocery Store Jack took Penny to a Diner to buy her a ice-cream after the Grocery Store Jack took Penny to the choose a couple of DVD to rent for the week he was looking after Penny Jack also bought Penny a drawing pad and some pencils. After this Jack took Penny back to the house Jack and Penny sat on the couch watching cartoons until the evening Jack then gave Penny a bath got ready for bed Jack then ordered a pizza and put one of the DVDs for Penny and him to watch .

That night after he had put Penny to bed Jack got out his laptop went on the internet to look for a Family Lawyer when he found one he liked the look of Jack emailed him Jack also emailed a Social Worker he knew from work the next day Jack and Penny stayed the house sitting at the Kitchen table drawing until about 11 0clock Jack took to the park after only a few minutes Penny wanted be carried so Jack her took back to the house .

On the Monday after he had put Penny to bed Jack got his laptop out so he could check his emails seeing that the Family Lawyer had emailed to say that he would talk to Jack about getting custody of Penny that Jack would email him to say when he could see him which Jack did there was also a email from Lindsey the Social Worker that some times helped with cases which involved Children saying if he wanted custody of Penny he would have show that Penny was mistreated in the home she was living now that he wanted her she would came to talk to Penny Jack emailed her back to say that it would have be that week . The next day Jack got a email to she would came the next day Jack emailed to give his Brother's address also say that is was OK for to come but she most not tell Penny she is a Social Worker.

The next day Jack Penny up gave a bath , wash , got her dressed brushed her hair out put into a ponytail Jack then made breakfast after breakfast " right Penny lets sit at the table and do some drawing " said Jack " OK Uncle Jack" said Penny getting up from the table and going to her room just has Penny left the room there was a knock on the front door answering it Jack saw I " hi Lindsey come in " said Jack moving a side to let Lindsey in " so what are we telling Penny " ? Asked Lindsey "that you are a friend that came to see me " said Jack .

Walking to the Kitchen Jack and Lindsey went over to Penny who was sitting at the drawing "Penny this is Lindsey she is a friend of mine " said Jack "hi Penny your Uncle told me all about you " said Lindsey " way don't you sit down I'll make us a coffee and Penny a milkshake " said Jack then walking into the main Kitchen Lindsey sitting at the table " what are you drawing Penny "? Asked Lindsey Penny then gets up from the table and goes over to Jack then patting his leg Jack then turned a round " hey what's the matter "? Asked Jack couching down Lindsey then comes over "look Jack I'll make the coffee " said Lindsey " thanks Lindsey that would be a big help come on Penny lets go had sit at the table" said Jack picking up Penny's milkshake . After Jack ,Lindsey had finished their coffees and Penny had finished her milkshake " come on Penny lets get your shoes then we will go to the park " said Jack getting up from the table taking Penny by the hand .

Soon Jack , Penny and Lindsey were at the park " do you what to go on the swings " ? Asked Jack Penny just hold carried on holding Jack's hand" how about the sandpit I use love playing in the sandpit when I was your age " said Lindsey " come on let just carry on walking " said Jack . After walking for about ten minutes Penny let go of Jack's hand then putting her arm up Jack then picked Penny up "come on lets go back to the house I'll make us some lunch " said Jack " look Jack how about we get some thing on the way home "said Lindsey "OK we'll go to the Diner on the way back to the house" said Jack when they go to the Diner Jack and Lindsey looked at the menu deciding to order two club sandwiches and three slices of chocolate fudge cake with a scope of ice cream . When got back to the house Jack and Lindsey served the club sandwiches giving Penny half a sandwich and themselves three quarters after eating their sandwiches they eat their cake and ice cream .

After everyone had eaten they went into the living room and watched the TV after ten minutes Penny fell a sleep Jack picked her up and carried hinting to Lindsey to go in front him when they got to Penny's room Jack hinted to Lindsey to open the door to Penny's room walking in Jack hinted to Lindsey again this time to pull the covers back Jack then gently lay Penny down taking off her shoes putting the covers over her . When Jack and Lindsey walked out of Penny's room " look Jack I'll leave to it we talk about Penny when you get back " said Lindsey " thank you for coming I don't want John to know what I am thinking about doing " said Jack

On Thursday and Friday Jack and Penny stayed in the house either sitting at the Kitchen table drawing , watching the TV or DVDs Jack had rented. Then on Saturday Jack took the DVDs back Jack then took Penny to the Diner and bought a ice cream after Penny had eaten her ice cream Jack and Penny went to the Grocery Store as Jack thought he would get a few things for John and Lyn also same thing for his and Penny's dinner that night also for breakfast, lunch , dinner on Sunday , breakfast Monday morning and same thing to make himself a sandwiches Jack also bought himself a flask so he could make himself coffee so he would have same thing to eat and drink on the road .

On Sunday evening Jack gave Penny a bath and washed her hair after bashing Penny's hair out Jack ordered a pizza after eating the pizza Jack and Penny watched the TV . At about 7 30 Jack put Penny to bed after reading Penny a bedtime story Jack made himself sandwiches putting in the fudge Jack then went to bed John and Joan came back late on the Sunday Jack knew this becaues he had got up to use the Bathroom " well what do you think of the girl now " ? Asked John " look John Penny was well behaved she did everything I asked her to do " said Jack .

On Monday morning Jack got Penny up and made them both pancakes and bacon with maple syrup after they had eaten Jack washed everything up and made himself a flask of coffee by the time Jack had done everything John and Joan were up Jack then his case to his car Jack then picked Penny up right Penny " I will see you at Christmas " said Jack giving Penny a kiss and cuddle when Jack went to put Penny she would not let go of him so John and Joan had to pull Penny out of Jack's arms when he walked to his car Penny tired to get to Jack who watched as his Brother and Sister-in-law dragged Penny who was crying back into the house .


End file.
